Matfis
Proisiłbym żeby nikt nie edytował tego artykułu bez mojej zgody lecz, bez zgody możecie poprawiać ewentualne błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne itp. W skrócie: Nie edytować! Matfis jest jednym z paru Userhero. Może nosić Naramienniki oraz Hełm, a jako broń ma Halabardy, Piki oraz Włócznie. Tryb Bohatera, Umiejętności Specjalne Nazwa: Zabójcza Szarża Aktywacja: PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA PON-PON-PATA-PON Opis: Podbiega do przeciwnika wykonując określoną ilość ciosów (Umiejętności Klasowe Wooyari'ego) żeby wykonać w powietrzu salto, a następnie uderzając w ziemię przywołuje błyskawicę (lekko zmodyfikowana Umiejętność Klasowa Piekrona: Włócznia Bum/Ba-Bum/Ba-Ba-Bum) , a także powoduje mały wstrząs. Umiejętności Specjalne *Może używać Umiejętności Klasowych Piekrona; Włócznia Bum itp.; oraz Wooyari'ego *Im mniej ma życia, tym bardziej podnoszą się jego pozostałe statystyki Ekwipunek *2x Gigantyczna Halabarda "Grizzly" *Naramienniki Kronosa *Gigantyczny Łuk "Failnaught" (Do wystrzeliwania włóczni oraz pik) *Ognista Pika "Ying" *Lodowa Pika "Yang" *Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" *Hełm Yarigamiego *2x Włócznia Yarigamiego *Kanapka Umiejętności Klasowe Duch Wooyariego: Wykorzystuje wszystkie umiejętności klasowe Wooyariego. ŰberCharge: Wykonując naładowany atak/obronę Atak, Obrona oraz szansa i odpornść na efekty statusu wzrastają trzykrotnie! Duch Piekrona: Wykorzystuje wszystkie umiejętności klasowe Piekrona. Uzdrowienie: Po twojej śmierci, sprzymierzeńcy otrzymują 40% HP oraz są oczyszczeni z efektów Trucizny. Destrukcja Absolutna: Dodaje bonus 50% DMG przeciwko istotom żywym (Nieumarli też się liczą) oraz bonus 60% DMG przeciwko strukturom. Po pełnym nauczeniu każda klasa może jej używać. Umiejętności do ustawenia Święta Włócznia: Podwaja obrażenia zadawane przez włóczniopodobne bronie. Odporność: 10% otrzymanych obrażeń zamienia się w HP '''(Atak o sile 1000DMG dodaje 100HP) '''Doświadczenie+: Zwiększa zdobywane doświadczenie o 50% Kurs Przyśpieszony: Zwiększa prędkość zdobywania umiejętności klasowych o 75% Niezrównany Półbóg: Zwiększa efektywność przyzwań o 400%. Podczas przyzwań twoje poztywne statusy (Atak,Obrona,Odporność,Efekty Statusu tp.) wzrastają dwukrotnie natomiast sprzymierzeńców o 50%. Obrażenia otrzymywane od przyzwań są zmniejszone o 75%. Lubi/Nie lubi Lubi: Obiadek z ciepłą herbatką :3 Ciasto Ciasteczka Więcej ciastek :D Kurczaki Ziemniaki Patapony Piki Włócznie Halabardy Samego Siebie Nęciłuskę Nie lubi: Ipków Ipków Ipków Króla Ipków Ewentualnie Ipków i Ipków oraz Ipków Nie można też zapomnieć o Ipkach! Sera Historia Matfis zaczynał jako zwykły Uberhero. Walczył, podbijał, wygrywał, przegrywał. Jednak po starciu z starożytną Arcy Pandarą wszystko się zmieniło. Gdy Arcy Pandara eksplodowała z powodu zgonu, Matfis oberwał gigantycznym okiem Arcy Pandary. Gdy jego wierni żołnierze;Ton, Chin i Kan;przynieśli jego zwłoki z powrotem do kryjówki TO się stało. Jego ciało zaczeło się świecić, żeby następnie zamienić się w srebrzysty pył. Pył spowodował że wszystkie patapony (łącznie z Meden i Nęciłuską) zostały wyzwolone od klątwy, lecz nie za darmo. Matfis odrodził się jako Dark Hero w ich kryjówce. Został tam na bardzo dłuuugi czas. Na początku zachowywał się jak jeden z nich, lecz co jakiś czas miał niewyjaśnione, potężne bóle głowy. Pewnego dnia gdy wszyscy Dark Hero rozmawiali o Nęciłusce cała pamięć mu wróciła. Wykorzystał tę chwilę żeby uciec z kryjówki. Udając się w stronę kryjówki Pataponów zastał tylko pustkę. Zawiedziony brakiem obecności pataponów, poszedł na ich poligon żeby z tamtąt rozpocząć długą, samotną wędrówkę. Gdy wkońcu dotarł do Grobowca Tolerancji usłyszał ciche podśpiewywanie Pataponów. Matfis ciesząc się pieśnią zaczął sam ją podśpiewywać, jednocześnie wędrując w stronę źródła dźwięku. Po wielu godzinach wędrówki już z daleka zobaczył świętujące Patapony. Uradowany tym że nie jest sam zaczął biec w stronę Pataponów gdy te spojrzały na niego jak by był ich śmiertelnym wrogiem. Gdy Hatapon uderzał w bęben PATA, Matfis specjalnie uderzał w bęben PON lecz nie przekonało to Pataponów że jest jednym z nich. Wtedy z gąszczu Pataponów wyszła ich Księżniczka, która odrazu rozpoznała że ten "intruz" to Matfis. Natychmiastowo rozkazała Pataponom przerwać atak, po czym podbiegła do Matfisa żeby go przywitać, a następnie zaprowadzić do Świętego Outarza. Tam się dowiedział że jego ojcem jest jeden z Dżinów, a mianowicie Dżin Yarigamiego. Po uczcie na cześć Matfisa, Księżniczka musiała mu oznajmić że jest teraz potrzebny w innym świecie. Wykorzystując Patagate Matfis miał się udać do "Innego Świata" lecz zanim to zrobił, pożegnał się z całym plemieniem Pataponów, a Księżniczce na pamiątkę zostawił jej maskę Nęciłuski, którą znalazł w kryjówce Dark Hero. Gdy już bramy Patagate'u się otworzyły, nie było odwrotu. Matfis wszedł do portalu w którym czuł niesamowity ból, podobny do rozrywania ciała na kawałki. Następnie zaczął spadać z niesamowitą prędkością po czym pojawił się w ... Odzywki *Nuci standardową muzyczkę z TF2* Da! NIET! I have no idea what I'm doing. *Plik muzyczny który kiedyś wstawię* *Nuci muzyczkę Mr.Trololo* ... Zobacz też: Matfis-Forma Obronna Matfis-Forma Ataku (Work In Progress) Kategoria:Userhero Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Postacie Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Użytkownik:MatfisMatfis Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Fake